Enforcers
The Enforcers are recurring villains in Jackie Chan Adventures. They worked for a criminal gang called the Dark Hand that was based in San Francisco, originally led by the mob boss Valmont. They mainly consist of Finn, Ratso and Chow. Tohru was originally an Enforcer, but he left of his own accord, and his spot was later taken by Hak Foo who appears less frequently. The three main Enforcers are more of a nuisance than an actual threat, providing comic relief while the slightly more competent Hak Foo acts as the muscle for the group. The Enforcer act as secondary villains that (whether by choice or not) are under control of the main, seasonal antagonist who uses them to seek out and acquire a magical artifact or fulfill a magical purpose. The Enforcers originally just served Valmont, and by extension an imprisoned demon named Shendu. But Valmont gradually loses control over his own gang, so the Enforcers are forced to serve various demons and wizards such as Shendu, Daolon Wong, Tarakudo, and for a very brief time Drago. Members Enforcers *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Tohru (formerly) *Several unnamed thugs (formerly) Bosses Valmont From The Dark Hand to The Powers Unleashed. Seasons 1-3 (27 episodes) The Enforcer's original boss and employer. Valmont is the Enforcers' boss for the longest time; spanning the first, second and towards the very start of the third season, though for most of the second season Shendu exerts authority over the Enforcers over Valmont when he's trapped inside his body. Shendu From The Stronger Evil to The Eighth Door. Season 2. 11 episodes. Took over from Valmont in season 2 when he got trapped in his body. Shendu is the Enforcers' leader for the second longest time. He uses them in season one through Valmont and commands them for most of season two. Daolon Wong From The Powers Unleashed to The Masks of the Shadowkhan. Seasons 3-4. 12 episodes. Enslaves the Enforcers to do his bidding. Daolon Wong is the Enforcer's leader for the third longest time; he acts as their master for most of season three and works alongside them at the start of season four. Tarakudo From The Masks of the Shadowkhan to The Shadow Eaters. Season 4. 7 episodes. Breaks the Enforcers out of prison and makes them his lackeys. Tarakudo is the Enforcer's fourth longest boss with 7 episodes in season four. Drago From Relics of Demon Past to Relics of Demon Past. Season 5. 1 episode. Makes the Enforcers his dragon minions after they tried leaving crime. Drago serves as the Enforcer's boss for the shortest time with only a single episode. History Season 1 The Dark Hand's original goal was finding the twelve Talismans to free Shendu from his statue form in exchange for buried treasure. The Dark Hand usually consisted of Finn, Ratso, Chow and Tohru who were made to fetch the Talismans for Valmont. Hak Foo was also assigned to find the Pig Talisman alongside Tohru in the place of the other three. Finn, Ratso and Chow are equipped with energy weapons to use in combat several times this season. When Shendu acquired all twelve Talismans and refused to deliver his end of the bargain on a technicality, Tohru was ordered by Valmont to make Shendu fulfill his promise and ended up being thrown out a window. Tohru then left the enforcers when he decided to aid the Chans in defeating Shendu, while the other three joined Valmont in raiding Shendu's castle. Season 2 Finn, Ratso, Chow and now Hak Foo (who serves a replacement for Tohru) are still under Valmont's wing who provides them each with a number of Talismans (3 for each Enforcer) to steal money using their Talisman powers. However, the Dark Hand is once again placed under the service of Shendu when his spirit possesses Valmont's body and they are forced to seek out the 7 Demon Portals using the Pan'ku Box in order to free Shendu's siblings, the Demon Sorcerers. Following the portal hunt, Valmont suggested turning Finn and Ratso into cat-human hybrids like himself with the Cat of Khartoum and use their powers to rob banks. They quickly reject this. Finn briefly forms his own crime syndicate with Ratso and Chow working under him who got fired by Valmont for demanding a better pay. Hak Foo is later encountered alone when he tries to retrieve Armbands of Shiva for himself. Season 3 Finn, Ratso and Chow are still working for Valmont despite his company completely failing. The three are tasked with stealing the Talismans from Section 13 as Valmont's "partners". However, they cross paths with the Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong who also desires the Talismans before they're destroyed by Jackie in the confrontation and the powers scattered to their animal hosts. The Enforcers are then forcibly transformed into Daolon Wong's new Dark Chi Warriors to replace the ones who were captured by Uncle with the Urn of Wei Cheing. They are forced to aid him in searching for the 12 Noble Animals. While they enjoyed their newly-acquired powers, the enforcers were nothing more than Wong's slaves who was the most unforgiving of all their bosses. He only addressed them by the names of his former warriors, punished them harshly for their failings and disloyalty, and made it clear that he was their "master" and not their "boss". Hak Foo is later added to the group and made into a Dark Chi Warrior after proving more competent that the others. Upon Wong's defeat, Uncle used a spell to revert them into human form and they were promptly arrested. Season 4 Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo work with Daolon Wong in prison who attempts to summon the Shadowkhan in order to release them. However, he ends up summoning Tarakudo who then employs the 4 enforcers and breaks them out of prison to hunt for the 9 Oni Masks, treating them slightly less harshly than Shendu or Daolon Wong and even promised them with great rewards for serving him. However, he still used a threat of violence to force them into doing it. He also used them as hosts for the Oni Masks which gave them control over a Shadow Khan tribe. Each enforcer managed to gain control of their own tribe at different points, except for Finn whose mask was animated by the Rat Talisman and commanded his Tribe when he was placed on Finn's rear. Later in the season, Jackie encounters Finn, Ratso and Chow during their "vacation" when they're not working for any force of evil. Around this time, the three briefly swap their allegiance to good and work for the Chans, being put on "probation" to work in Uncle's shop and in assisting in the Chan's journeys. Jade also brands them "Jade's Angels". The three shortly turn bad again after their thieving ways resurface. None of the enforcers are present during Ninja Twilight when Tarakudo is defeated. Season 5 Finn, Ratso and Chow are now working honest jobs in a petting zoo when they meet Shendu's son Drago offers to have them be at his side when he rules the world. The three quickly decline his offer because of their experience with his father and that world domination "just don't pay the rent". Like their previous bosses, Drago makes them his lackeys by force and gives them a "make-over"; transforming them into his dragon warriors, each granting them a unique dragon power (pyrokinesis for Finn, melting hands for Ratso and heat beam eyes for Chow) despite being aware of their past failures. When they failed their first task, Drago fired the Enforcers and changed them back to human form before replacing them with the more-competent Ice Crew later on. Finn, Ratso and Chow later appear as janitors at Middle School where they are suspected of wanting to steal the golden squid while they supervise their respective nephews who are the in dragon scouts. The enforcers were proven not to be the thieves in question, but end up get arrested again when they attempt to take the artifact when it falls into their hands. Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo return in the finale at Uncle's doorstep to help defeat Drago as they have just been released from their sentence and do not want the world to end right after. It appears they switched to the side of good after Drago was defeated. Gallery Main Enforcers EnforcersWithValmont.png|Under Valmont EnforcersWithShendu.png|Under Shendu EnforcersWithDaolonWong.png|Under Wong EnforcersWithTarakudo.png|Under Tarakudo Episode 83.png|Under Drago Enforcers.png EnforcersJesters.png|As Court Jesters TheEnforcersNephews.png|Their Nephews TheEnforcersJanitors.png|As Janitors TheEnforcersScouts.png|As Dragon Daddies Others OtherEnforcers1.png OtherEnforcers2.png OtherEnforcers3.png OtherEnforcers4.png OtherEnforcers5.png OtherEnforcers6.png Trivia *It is interesting to note that in the first episodes of seasons 1, 3, and 5, Jackie fights the Enforcers on some playground. *The Enforcers are featured in the opening sequence in every season except for the last, having been replaced by the Ice Crew. *Additionally, the Enforcers (excluding Tohru) work for the Chans in The Good Guys ''and ''The Powers That Be (Part 2). Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains *